


Defying Gravity

by akire_yta



Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, JONAS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Kevin put his hands over Mike’s where they were still resting on Macy's hips, feeling something he hadn’t even been able to articulate as missing finally slide into place.</i><br/>- a  JONASverse AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I found some sketches scenes of this I had written back in June and decided to finish it. Thanks to [](http://xsnarkasaurus.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://xsnarkasaurus.livejournal.com/)**xsnarkasaurus** for the proof read - any remaining mistakes are my own. Title thanks to the iTunes Oracle once more *g*

It starts with a gasp, a tiny drawing in of breath as a shard of light falls over Mike’s shoulder. Kevin’s fingers dig into Mike’s skin, holding him close as Macy stares at them. “But…what…you?” she splutters, finger drifting between them to point at each of them in turn.

“Macy,” Kevin squeaks as Macy stares. Mike silences him with a gentle squeeze where his hand is still resting on Kevin’s hip, calloused fingers rough against overheated skin.

Macy’s eyes track the movement, and she swallows convulsively, her eyes alight with a kind of hunger that had nothing to do with Kevin-of-Jonas and everything to do with Kevin-the-boy-with-another-boy’s-hand-down-his-pants. Mike flexed his fingers and Macy swallowed again. “Guys?” she whispered hoarsely. “Is there something you want to tell me?” she adds archly, still whispering but sounding more like her old self.

Mike looks to Kevin, the question clear on his features. Kevin glances at him, but he’s drawn back to Macy, standing in the doorway, the light from the corridor beyond spilling around her head. It reminds him again that Macy is, in her own way, incredibly beautiful. Kevin glances again to Mike, sees the tiny nod and hopeful little smile. “Ah, welcome?” he says, holding out a hand. He’s not sure who’s more surprised when she takes it.

Macy’s fingers are trembling slightly in his, but she lets Kevin gently pull her towards them. Mike steadies her with his hand on her elbow, holding her close as she goes up on tiptoes to kiss him softly. Her eyes flick over to Kevin. “Okay?” she asks.

Kevin leans past her, deliberately brushing his chest over her shoulder and arm as he tugs the door closed. “Kiss me,” he answers, leaning into her as the door swings shut and cuts off the bright light of the hall.

The old, bare bulb above their heads seems dimmer now, but Kevin doesn’t care. Macy’s kisses are cautious, light teasing brushes of lips, testing. Kevin senses Mike moving to stand behind her, his hands tentatively coming to rest on her shoulders. Macy pulls off, sucking in a noisy breath. “Wait,” she orders, shaking her head. Kevin leans back, and feels Mike do the same, giving her space.

Macy’s staring at her hands, shaking her head slightly. “You and Mike?” she asks, but not accusingly. Kevin’s known Macy long enough to recognize her ‘figuring things out’ voice.

“Yes.”

“Since when…no wait, that stupid project Mr Matherson made us do about interviewing, right? And you two were paired up?”

This time it’s Mike who answers. “Clever, halfpint. That’s kind of when it became a thing, yeah.”

Macy raises an eyebrow, and Kevin knows she’s two seconds from hands on hips, which is a long way in the wrong direction from kissing. Kevin would kind of like to get back to the kissing. “Halfpint?” she asks in open challenge.

Kevin took a chance and leaned in. “He calls me Skippy,” he says lowly. “I choose to take it as a compliment.”

Macy’s grin is a wicked shadow in the dark. “What do you call him?”

Mike’s drifting closer again as well. “Whatever he wants, as long as he lets me kiss him senseless in the janitor’s closet every chance we get.”

The grin has become calculating. “Where you drag in anyone who finds you and kiss them until they agree not to blab about how you had a guys’ hand down your pants?” But she’s still smiling as she says it, and Kevin knows that no matter what happens next, Macy will keep their secret.

“Anyone else, we would have begged, lied to, or pleaded not to tell,” Kevin says lightly.

Macy stills. “Anyone else?” She’s caught it, like he knew she would.

Kevin winks and leans in to whisper loudly in her ear. Her hair smells sweet and clean. “Mike here kind of always has had a crush on you, it’s totally adorable.”

Mike sniggers but doesn’t try to deny it as Macy whips around, barely missing elbowing Kevin in the stomach in the small space. “Mike?” she whispers in disbelief. “Seriously,” she adds flatly, slapping him hard across the shoulder. “We’ve known each other since grade school, and I’m only finding this out _now_?”

“Hey,” Mike laughed, holding up his hands. “Kevin here thinks you’re cute, go slap him!”

Macy wheels again, her hair whipping across Kevin’s face. “What?” she hisses again.

Kevin hates the note of disbelief in her voice. He shrugs, fighting to keep his posture open and casual. “Pretty,” he admitted. “I said you were one of the prettiest girls in school.” He leaned in slowly, telegraphing his intentions, giving her every chance to pull away, tell him no. “But maybe I should have said beautiful.”

She lets him kiss her, a brief touch of lips. He can almost hear her brain whirring, sorting things out. “So let me get this straight, you two are…what, dating?”

“Yes,” Mike and Kevin say as one. Macy rolls her eyes but smiles. “And you talk about me?” Her hands are on her hips. “Seriously?” she adds flatly. “Me?”

Mike pushed off the wall he had been slumped against and slowly stepped up until her back was pressed into his chest. “Kevin wanted to know if I had ever had a crush on anyone else,” he whispered, mouth against her ear.

Kevin reached up without thinking and brushed a strand of black hair off Macy’s cheek. “And I told him he had good taste because you’re pretty and smart, and funny and nice.”

He looked over her shoulder at Mike, who smiled and nodded. “We wouldn’t kiss anyone who walked in. But we would kiss you.”

Macy’s jaw drops, and Kevin has to fight the urge to kiss her until she gives in.

Instead, he brushes her cheek with the pad of his thumb. “You probably want to think about it, we should give you some space…” he moved, intending to open the door, but Macy surprised him by grabbing his shoulders and dragging him down for a kiss that was open and sloppy and full of promise.

Macy was gasping for air by the time she let Kevin go. “I’m quick on the uptake, mister,” she bossed, slumping back into Mike. He caught her around the middle, and she let him take her weight. “Both of you? Together? I’d be a fool to let you walk out now.”

Mike laughed as the subtle tension in the tiny room evaporated. Macy elbowed him in the ribs, making him ‘oomp.’ “Right, come here, halfpint,” he growled, manhandling her around so he could scatter kisses across her face.

Kevin put his hands over Mike’s where they were still resting on her hips, feeling something he hadn’t even been able to articulate as missing finally slide into place.

* * *

Mike edged his way up onto the bleachers, awkwardly stepping over people until he found an empty space. He ignored the few curious looks thrown his way, and settled in to watch.

Out on the court, Macy was clapping her hands together, calling her team over for a quick conference before the referee blew his whistle. The two teams lined up, and Mike tried to follow along through the unfamiliar pre-game formalities.

The ref blew his whistle again, the ball flew into the air, and the game was on. Mike found himself leaning forward, cheering with the stands as Macy and her team hustled and ran and fought for the ball. He’d been hearing Macy all week talk about this game, knew how important it was for her, but he hadn’t been expecting the fierce intensity on Macy’s face as she shouted at her team and called for the ball.

One of the opposite team, a huge girl, easily as tall as Mike was himself, barreled down on Macy, and Mike found himself on his feet, half-ready to fly down to the court as she body-checked Macy, sending her skidding across the court. But before Mike could move, Macy was already on her feet, glaring as the ref blew a staccato pattern on his whistle. Mike didn't bother holding back a laugh as Macy converted the penalty shot and sashayed back past her opponent, sneering at her.

The ref blew his whistle again, a long, shrill note, and both teams jogged off the court towards their change rooms for the half time break.

This time, Mike really did have to cover his mouth to hide his huge, goofy grin as Kevin capered onto the court in his pep squad uniform. He formed up with the rest of the team and started shouting out the cheers.

Mike had to laugh. The guys in the row in front of him turned around to glare, and Mike had a vague idea that they were dating two of the girls in the squad. He smirked back until they turned back around to watch the show. Kevin was cavorting around, running a circuit between the girls doing high kicks and cartwheels, yelling cheers in his silly megaphone.

He looked silly and childish, and like he was having a ball. Mike’s smile softened; he loved the way Kevin didn’t care what others thought, he just did what made him happy.

He loved a lot of things about Kevin.

The team pranced off the court. Mike knew the exact second Kevin spotted him, high in the bleachers. His eyes narrowed, and he blew a kiss, right there in the open. Behind him, he heard some freshmen girls titter and squeal. “Kevin of Jonas blew me a kiss,” one of them sighed.

Mike sometimes forgot, in among the classes and the high school drama and their own private little thing behind closed doors, that there was a part of Kevin that was seen as public property.

He shook the thought off as Macy led her team back onto the court. If anything, the second half of the game was even faster and more vicious than the first; the loser would be knocked out of the competition, and both teams were playing to win. Macy tried to stay her ground as a defender body-checked her, and Mike had to clench his fists as he saw the grazes on her knees.

But Macy just gritted her teeth and got right back in there. Mike cheered her on loudly, feeling so incredibly proud of their girl, even if nobody knew why.

There was a lot of things he loved about Macy, too.

When the full time siren sounded, the scoreboard read Home: 63, Away: 62.

Mike let the cheer of the crowd draw him to his feet. Macy looked up as she patted her team mates on the back, her eyes picking Mike unerringly out of the crowd. He smiled and nodded, and she beamed back.

Later, after the game, as the car park slowly emptied, Mike sat back and let his fingers rest on the steering wheel, drumming out the rhythm of the song on the stereo.

The passenger doors swung open, Kevin dropping into the front seat as Macy climbed into the back. Mike twisted in his seat, meeting them halfway as they both leaned in for a kiss. They were getting better at this, and Mike found himself torn between chasing Macy and following Kevin as they both pulled back. “Congrats,” he told Macy.

“We rock,” she said with such ballsy self-confidence that Mike had to laugh.

“Icecream?” Kevin said hopefully.

Mike nodded and started the engine.

* * *

Kevin pulled back with an effort, breathing hard. "Wait," he panted. "Hold up."

Macy mewled, her tiny hands tight around Kevin's shoulders as she chased his mouth. "Please," she murmured, peppering kisses along his jaw. Kevin caught her face in both his hands, shuddering as he stared into her eyes, pupils blown and black with desire. Macy stared back, and Kevin felt her deep breath as she pulled herself together. She nodded, chest heaving, and Kevin let her go. "You," she said breathlessly as she flopped back into Mike. "Have a stronger will than I, Kevin Lucas."

Mike rumbled amused agreement, tugging her head to one side to suckle on her neck. Macy breathed a soft 'oh,' as Mike's other hand splayed across her stomach, his thumb stroking up to the underside of her breast.

Kevin stared, open-mouthed and hungry, unable to look away from the slow, sweet drag of Mike's hand up and down the planes of Macy's stomach. Macy was making soft, happy noises, gasping every time Mike used teeth. "Please," she begged again.

Their breathing was loud in the silence. Macy made an annoyed noise, grabbed Mike's wrist where it was resting on her hip, and pushed down. Kevin's eyes widened as Mike tentatively curved his fingers and ran them down over the zipper of Macy's jeans and pressed. Macy cried out softly, bucking up into the touch. Kevin looked up into Mike's eyes, finding it somewhat comforting that Mike was looking as surprised as Kevin felt. He looked down as Macy twisted impatiently in his arms, her foot kicking into Kevin as she squirmed, her legs spreading wider on the floor.

"Macy," Mike breathed in wonder as he touched her again, more boldly.

Macy made a noise of frustrated pleasure, her head lolling back onto Mike's shoulder. Kevin couldn't look away; Macy was laid out and open, eyes closed as she responded with her entire body to the way Mike was touching her, his mouth working at the soft skin under her jaw even as his fingers pressed and stroked between her legs. Kevin clenched his fist, feeling the metallic hardness of the ring on his finger. The touch grounded him, helped him focus through the heat and the closeness and the amazing noises slipping out of Macy. He took a deep, steadying breath and leaned back.

"Kevin," Mike said, and Kevin looked up. Macy and Mike were both looking at him, and he managed a weak smile even as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, biting his lip. "You know I can't." He moved to stand up.

"Wait." Macy rolled elegantly forward onto her knees, stilling Kevin with a touch. He leaned in automatically as she pushed her face up to kiss the side of his mouth. "I know you can't..." she blushed, swallowed, and lifted her head defiantly. "But can you watch?"

Kevin's mouth was dry. "What...what do you mean?"

Her answering grin was wicked, her cheeks flushed, her hair a mess. She was gorgeous. "I mean," she said slowly, glancing back to where Mike had crawled forward to join them. "Can you watch. If we...y'know," she winked. "Put on a show for you."

Kevin's head span at the possibilities.

Mike rested his head on Macy's shoulder, looking up at Kevin even as his hand snaked past her hips to rest on Kevin's knee. "You could tell us how you want it," he murmured in agreement. "What you would do if you could," he added. "Would you like that?"

Macy took a deep breath. "Tell us what you want, Kevin." She studied his face. "If you don't, we won't...."

"But you want to," Kevin cut in, half a question, half a realization of fact. His eyes drifted down her body, to where Mike's other hand had slipped under her shirt, his thumb rubbing rough circles on her belly. He thought of what it would look like, the two of them, sharing with him what he couldn't have yet. He reached out, his hand trembling. "Yes," he managed. "I want."

Macy exhaled, her whole body relaxing. "Thank you," she said, surging forward to kiss his mouth. "I couldn't imagine...not without both of you here," she mumbled against his lips.

Kevin bit her lip softly, and felt her shiver. "Bed," he told her.

She was beaming, radiant even as she scrambled up onto the bed. Mike had crawled off to where his jacket had been tossed, and Kevin nodded nervously as Mike riffled through his wallet and produced a condom. He blushed a little as he caught Kevin watching them. "I thought better safe than sorry," he said, a little defensively.

Kevin drew him over with a gesture, dragging Mike's mouth down for a searing kiss. "Now kiss her, just like that," he told Mike huskily. As Mike crawled onto the bed to straddle Macy, Kevin skirted around the bed, spinning around the chair at the desk so he could sit and watch.

It was a beautiful sight. Macy was sprawled on her back on the covers, her dark hair fanned out around her head as Mike hovered over her, taking his weight on his arms, his hands planted to the mattress either side of her shoulders. He leaned in to kiss her, nuzzling under her jaw until she lifted her chin and allowed him to kiss down her throat to her collarbone.

Kevin licked his lips as Mike sat back and shuffled down her body to kiss the strip of exposed skin between her shirt and jeans, his hands carefully pushing up the fabric until Macy made an impatient noise and pulled it up herself, wiggling as she tugged her shirt off and clear. She grinned nervously as she tossed it towards Kevin, and he grinned back, his eyes feasting on the smoothly muscular lines of Macy's trim, athletic body. Mike growled in the back of his throat as he skimmed his hands up her sides to cup her small breasts, the delicate pale blue lace of her bra peeking between his spread fingers as he tentatively stroked and squeezed.

Macy caught his hands and guided his thumbs to brush across her nipples. In the quiet of the bedroom, Kevin could hear the faint rasping of Mike's guitar-calloused fingers rubbing against the soft lace, and he shifted on the chair, his pants uncomfortably tight. Macy's hands slid up Mike's arms, down his ribs to grab and tug at the hem of Mike's battered old band shirt. Kevin felt lightheaded and overwhelmed as Mike's tanned, smooth back was revealed as Macy clumsily hurled Mike's shirt after her own. Her hands clawed up his spine, forcing him down to kiss her once more. He heard Macy's soft, breathless giggle. "I think Kevin likes the view," he heard her whisper, his mind going blank as they both turned to look at him.

Mike's smile was hot and fierce. "You're meant to be giving the orders here, KJ," he said, but he was laughing. Kevin swallowed, mind overwhelmed with possibilities. "Would you perhaps like me to lose these?" Mike asked teasingly, hooking a thumb into his jeans.

Kevin nodded, and Macy laughed and hooked her legs around Mike's waist, rolling them both until she was on top. Mike barked in surprise, but Macy was already pulling at his fly. As soon as it popped open, her hands slid inside, and Mike's laughter turned into a low, heartfelt groan.

Kevin had to grip the underside the chair to keep himself from going over there. Macy twisted her wrist, and Mike's head tipped back as his hips surged upwards. "Fuck, Mace, please, fuck," he babbled as Macy grinned in satisfaction.

"What?" she asked, her light tone betrayed by her breathlessness, the high flush on her cheeks. "You want these off?" She tugged, and after a few awkward moves and some flailing of limbs, she slid off the end of the bed and pulled Mike's jeans off his feet. She stood up and artlessly shimmied out of her own jeans, standing their in just her bra and panties, a mismatched set. Yet somehow the blue lace combined with the simple, boylegged cotton briefs was the sexiest thing Kevin had ever seen.

He took in the way her arms were half-crossed, the dip of her head. "Come here," he said without thinking, holding out his hand. He tugged her close, so she was standing between his knees, and gently drew her down into a kiss. "You are so beautiful," he said reverently, watching her light up.

Mike cleared his throat obnoxiously. "Naked horny guy over here," he said, and Macy laughed, the nervousness around her eyes easing slightly. Kevin span her around, touching her as much as he dared, and gently propelled her back towards the bed. She let her momentum carry her over, and Mike caught her and hauled her over until they were lying against each other.

"Hi," he whispered, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Macy blushed, but pressed in, demanding kisses. Kevin had to cover his hand with his mouth; it was so like Macy, that even now, she was determined to reach her goal. Kevin could do nothing but stare and try to remember to breath as he watched them kiss, Macy's hands buried in Mike's hair, his hands drifting down Macy's body to rest in the small of her back. Kevin watched as Mike's fingers drifted further down to slip under her panties.

Macy started slightly, a tiny gasp escaping her lips. "You okay," Kevin asked hurriedly.

Macy ground down onto Mike, making him groan. "Yes," she stuttered out. "Can we...?" she tugged at Mike's shoulder, and he rolled them back across the mattress towards Kevin, until Macy was pinned under Mike. Her head tipped back as she arched up into him, testing the feel of his weight on her. "Yesss," she hissed out, eyes closed as Mike began kissing down her chest.

Kevin didn't see how he did it, but suddenly Macy's bra was hanging loose, and she impatiently shook it off her arms as Mike's head dipped lower across her belly button. Kevin stared, itching to go over there and touch; he could imagine the softness of her breasts, the way her darker nipples would harden as he touched and licked. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, breathing hard in a desperate attempt to regain control. He could feel his ring, too-heavy on his finger, and knew this was a terrible idea if he wanted to keep his promises. But there was no way he was leaving now.

When he opened his eyes again, Mike was on his knees between Macy's legs, slowly, cautiously pulling her panties down off her hips. He crawled backwards, much like Macy had done early, until he slipped off the end of the bed.

Kevin stared, committing every line of her body to memory. Macy must have felt his eyes on her, because she glanced over and blushed softly, one arm crossing her body self-consciously. "Macy," Kevin breathed reverentially, unsure how to put into words how gorgeous she looked right now. "You should see yourself...damn," he breathed.

Mike chuckled. "You made Kevin swear, halfpint," he said as he crawled back onto the bed, stopping by her knees. He had shed his boxers, and even with his legs folded under him, Kevin could see the tip of his erection. Macy was staring too, her eyes wide even as she licked her lips.

"You okay," Kevin asked again. His head was spinning, and he was still fully dressed. He couldn't begin to imagine what it must be like for them.

Macy nodded, shifting slightly, knees apart, and Mike made a desperate noise. "Can I," he asked, hands brushing her thighs lightly. Macy nodded, and Kevin found himself leaning forward, craning to see as Mike brushed back up her thigh, fingers curving around as they disappeared between her legs. Macy made a strangled, gasping sound as Mike swore softly. "Oh fuck, Macy, you're so wet..."

Kevin whimpered as Mike pulled back his hand and suckled at his fingertips, tasting the wetness there. He caught Kevin staring at him and smirked around his fingers. His tongue darted out, lapping at the pads of his fingers like a kitten. Kevin groaned even as Macy laughed breathlessly and grabbed at Mike's arm. "Stop teasing him," she ordered. "And get back down here."

"Yes maam," he said, sliding up her body to kiss her. Macy made a surprised noise, and Kevin bit his lip, wondering what it would taste like, her taste on his lips. Mike shifted, moving to settle more comfortably between Macy's legs, and Kevin didn't miss the surprised noise she made as their bodies slotted together. "Ready?" Mike asked, pulling out of their kiss to look down at her face.

Macy nodded, but even Kevin could see the tension in her body, the way her nerves made her a little hesitant and clumsy. Mike saw it too, and he stroked the side of her face until she pushed into his hand. "Come on," she said breathlessly. "I want...please?"

Kevin found he was almost shaking as Mike patted down the covers until he found the condom. "You sure," he asked again.

Macy rolled her eyes, surged up on her elbows to grab Mike's head and kiss him. "Either you do it now, mister, or I will start the party without you."

Mike laughed a little, relieved. "That's not much of a threat, halfpint. I bet you'd look fucking gorgeous, touching yourself."

Kevin murmured in agreement, and Macy looked over, dipping her head to stare up at him through her lashes. "Maybe later," she promised artlessly. "If you're very good." Kevin gulped, feeling like there was no air left in the room.

Mike cursed a little as he fumbled at the condom packet until it opened. Macy sat up a little, watching wide-eyed as Mike pulled it on and smoothed it down, his fingers tugging lightly at his dick. Kevin stared hungrily, feeling a surge of want frisson through him. "How do you want..." he said awkwardly, waving at Macy, the bed.

Kevin wished he'd done a little surreptitious googling, or stolen Joe's secret porn stash, or anything really to give him some ideas, help him make this good for them. This was going to be their first time, he knew it was a huge deal. He swallowed hard. "Macy, lie back down," he whispered hoarsely. She had seemed so relaxed when covered by Mike's weight, after all. It seemed a good a place as any to start.

Mike didn't ask for any further instructions. He watched Macy lie back, stroking her hip as he leaned forward and kissed her. He rolled over her, taking his weight on his arms again as he slid in between her legs. Macy shifted, opening her legs wider, one knee bending light she could pull Mike even closer.

Macy's hands were gripping Mike's shoulders as he shifted, reaching between them to guide his dick in. Macy wriggled, her eyes flying open as she gasped, wincing. Mike froze. "Shit, Macy, are you..."

"It's okay," Macy said, setting her jaw as she pulled at his shoulders. Kevin sat back down, not even realizing he had flown out of his seat at Macy's gasp. "Try again."

Mike shifted his weight, and leaned forward. Macy didn't make a sound, but her eyes were screwed up shut, her mouth a thin line. "Stop," Kevin said, and Mike sat back.

Macy pouted, but before she could argue, Mike laid a finger across her mouth. "Relax, halfpint, he's right. This is supposed to feel good. We'll just try another way." He eyed her thoughtfully, a man weighing up his options. "Ride me?"

That startled a laugh out of Macy. "What?"

Mike made a shooing gesture, moving her over so he could slide onto the mattress on his back. Kevin's eye was drawn like a magnet to where Mike's cock bobbed above his stomach, the head shiny and wet. "That way you can control it." He winked. "We know you love to be in control."

Macy giggled nervously, slapping his arm as she rolled to throw a leg over Mike's hips. She leaned forward, arching her back down into a kiss, and Kevin smiled as a wave of fierce affection for them both flowed through him. Macy sat back, moving her hips forward and back experimentally as the head of Mike's dick brushed lightly against her. "Mmm," she purred, sounding surprised. "That's nice." She slowed, eyes closed as her hand snaked down and gripped, and Mike reached down his own body to wrap his fingers over hers, letting her stroke and touch for a moment. Exhaling, she lowered herself gingerly an inch, her brow wrinkling as she half-grimaced.

Kevin broke. He pushed himself off the chair and climbed onto the bed, making the mattress dip as he balanced on his knees by Mike's hip. Macy's eyes flew open as Kevin caught her, cradling her head as he kissed away the tension, the pain, the nervousness. Macy gasped into her mouth as he kept kissing her until he felt the last of her tension ebb away. As he pulled back to let her breath, her eyes rolled down to where she was resting flush against Mike's groin. Kevin felt fingers at his elbow, and dropped his hand without looking to tangle into Mike's. Mike exhaled shakily, the muscles in his stomach flexing as he tried a gentle little thrust.

Macy's mouth was an O, her eyes wide and unfocused as she leaned over and braced herself, leaning her shoulder into Kevin's chest. Kevin wrapped his free arm around her and kissed her gently, brushing his nose along her cheek. "Okay?"

Macy nodded. "It's...oh wow," she sighed as Mike shifted again. Her eyes rolled up as her lashes closed, and Kevin let her cling to him, Mike's fingers squeezing his hand as they all moved together. As Macy relaxed more, she moved more, her strong legs flexing as she lifted up only to sink back down again. Her breathing sped up, panting wetly against the side of Kevin's neck, and one of her hands slid off Kevin's shoulder, reaching down to touch Mike's arm as his other hand scrabbled weakly at her hip.

"I'm, I'm," Mike babbled in warning, and Macy slid back down with a matching groan so loud it filled Kevin's ears. Her whole body convulsed, and she slumped bonelessly against Kevin, slithering down his body to where Mike caught her and cradled her on his chest. "Fuck," Mike cursed softly, dropping kisses onto her head.

Kevin eased back slowly, and two hands, one square and solid, one thin and strong, immediately shot out to grab a hold of him. "Where do you think you're going, mister?" Macy asked, turning to rest her cheek on Mike's chest as she lazily cracked open one eyelid to glare at him.

"Towel?" he asked, feeling a little odd and out of place.

"And water," Macy said, "Then straight back, okay."

Kevin nodded, busying his hands so he didn't have to think. He breathed deeply, trying to steady himself even as his dick throbbed, almost painfully hard. But he couldn't bring himself to touch himself; this was already enough of a grey area in regards to his vow, coming would probably tip him over that line. He tossed the towel he found hanging over the open wardrobe door towards the bed, dug in Macy's open bag for the sports bottle she always carried, and kept breathing. When he came back, Macy was loosely curled up on top of the covers, boneless and satiated. Kevin watched her, jumping in surprise when Mike's hands snuck around Kevin's waist, squeezing him tight. Kevin sighed, eyes closing as Mike nipped at the back of Kevin's neck a moment. "Condom," Mike said by way of explanation, letting go only long enough to snatch up the water bottle with one hand, and Kevin's wrist in the other. He towed him over the last few feet and pushed him towards Macy.

Macy lifted an arm, an open invitation that Kevin was powerless to ignore. As Mike noisily drank from the bottle, Macy tugged him down onto the bed. "Too many clothes," she said sadly. "Can we please take off the shirt, at least. You can leave your pants on, I just want to touch you," she added gently, almost pleadingly. Kevin's final wisps of resolve faded, and he tugged the shirt up over his head, painfully aware that he wasn't tanned like Mike or strong like Macy.

Mike murmured approval, scattering kisses over Kevin's shoulders. "Better," he whispered, pushing Kevin down towards Macy's waiting hugs before he crawled over them, laughing at their weak protests, to snuggle in on her other side. His seeking fingers found Kevin's hands, and they tangled together again where they lay on the gentle curve of Macy's waist. Kevin closed his eyes, feeling himself come back down off the edge.

Macy made a happy sound. "Did you like that," she whispered, pulling him even closer.

Kevin groaned, the feel of her breasts against his bare chest better than anything he could have imagined. "The best torture ever." He could feel his ring still, and he knew his resolve to keep his promises wasn't going to last much longer.

* * *

"Hihi," Stella trilled as she bounced up the stairs. Kevin smiled at her and played a welcoming chord, sitting forward on his armchair as he caught sight of Macy following her up. Macy beamed back, mouthing 'brace yourself' as Stella skipped around the poles to drag Joe off his bed. "Okay, if you want stage costumes, I need measurements! Joe, you first." She shoo-ed him into the bathroom, dropping her purse on the table by the door and ferreting through it until she produced a tape measure.

Kevin strummed a clean C chord. "Measurements, or is she just looking for an excuse to feel Joe up?"

Macy grinned, her eyes creasing as she came to perch on the edge of Nick's armchair, her knees together as she angled her body towards Kevin. "Stella's subconscious is a tricksy place," she said sagely. "What are you working on?"

Kevin shrugged and fingered another chord without strumming it. The strings squeaked softly under the pressure. "Just jamming," he said dismissively.

" _Just_ jamming, he says," Macy said, making a face. Her eyes darted over towards the bathroom door, but Stella and Joe were still arguing about lapels. She leaned forward and brushed the pad of her thumbo ver the corner of his mouth, her palm cupping his chin for a brief moment. "I love how you make it sound so easy," she added with a smile as she sat back. "You're so lucky."

"What?" Kevin asked, blushing a little as the warmth of her touch faded.

Macy shrugged, abashed. "I think we both remember the exact limits of my musical talent."

Kevin smiled and strummed an open chord. "But you still sing, right?"

Macy's lips twisted up. "Only where I can't be heard by another living thing."

Kevin wanted to kiss that look off her face, but Joe's loud squwark of protest stopped him from moving. "Can you play?" he asked instead. Macy shook her head sharply, left to right. Kevin caught her eye and smiled. "Want to learn?"

Her face lit up.

Kevin stood up and moved over to sit on the arm of Nick's chair, holding the guitar out until Macy awkwardly cradled it onto her lap. He kept a hold of the neck of the guitar with his left hand, and let his right drift across her back to rest gently on her shoulder. "Let's start with strumming." The angle was awkward, but Kevin could form these chords in his sleep. The strum was uneven, too heavy on the G and barely catching the E, but Kevin couldn't help but smile back when Macy beamed at him. "And again?"

When Stella came to find him for his 'fitting,' Macy and Kevin were laughing as they stumbled their way through the bridge of _Lovebug_. "Sorry, Mace, I need Kevin."

"Here, keep practicing," Kevin told her as he tried to push the guitar fully onto her, but she stood up, holding the guitar carefully as she walked quickly over to Kevin's guitar rack and gently slotted the guitar back.

"I think I've tortured her enough for one day," she said as she turned around. Kevin frowned, but Stella was already towing him over to the mirrors on Joe's side of the room.

Kevin held his arms out dutifully, maintaining the awkward poses that Stella tugged him into. He winked in the mirror as Macy appeared next to him in the reflection. "Here," Macy said, smirking as she took the tape measure form Stella. "Let me help."

"Thanks, Mace," Stella said, and not for the first time, Kevin wondered what she had figured out. Then Macy was walking the tape down the side of his leg, and it was all Kevin could do not to yelp as she snuck in a quick grope right there.

* * *

Kevin lay in his bunk in the firehouse, staring up at the darkened wood inches from his face. His fingers worried at the ring on his left hand, twisting around and around until the thin webbing between his fingers started to feel rubbed raw.

He knew he wasn't going to wear it forever, that this ring was a placeholder for something even more special, but...he tried, but couldn't fit his old, faint, vague dreams of a church wedding, thrown confetti and a rich wedding cake, with Macy and Mike. And he couldn't picture his future without those two in it. The ring on his finger twisted full circle. Rock, hardplace, meet Kevin Lucas.

He drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

The next few days passed in a blur; classes and recording sessions, his brothers staring at him, seeing nothing every time they missed Mike's covert glances in the hallway, the way Macy pushed against him gently as they all stood together, their little group unwittingly defined by Kevin's secrets.

"You okay, Kev?" Joe asked with his usual tact as he flicked through his shirts, selecting something for his date with Stella - his normal, socially acceptable date. Kevin smiled around the sudden stab of want, shrugging as Nick put his guitar aside and drifted over to join them.

"I'm fine," he said lightly, the buffoon older brother, who never had a problem. "Just a bit tired."

"We have nothing scheduled for tomorrow," Joe said, doing a little dance of glee as he threw on his shirt. "Freedom, baby, yeah!"

Kevin laughed, feigning normal well enough that Nick turned back to his writing. "Yeah."

He left the house early; Joe was still snoring, home late after his date with Stella. Even in his sleep, he was wearing a besotted grin. Kevin dressed quietly and slithered down the pole into the kitchen, where Nick was making omelettes. "Where's mom and dad," he asked, looking around the quiet room.

"They and Frankie took the jet to Chicago," Nick said as he expertly flipped his omelette, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "They won't be back 'til late."

Kevin nodded as he poured a bowl of cereal. "You doing much today?"

Nick put a steaming plate of food down on the table and went to fetch the juice. "As soon as Joe stops snoring, I'm going back to bed, then I'm going to do some writing. You?"

Kevin swallowed and kept his eyes on the fruit loops he was stirring into mush. "Oh, not much. Keeping out of trouble, I guess."

~

Kevin and Mike broke the kiss at the same time. Kevin tipped his head back, gasping for air. He felt Macy curl around his back, her fine dark hair brushing against his jaw as she leaned over his shoulder and nibbled delicately down his throat. “Pl-lease,” Kevin stammered.

He just heard Macy’s breathless little sigh, felt Mike pull back slightly. “Of course,” Mike said huskily. "Yeah..."

Kevin closed his eyes, biting his lip. He brought his hands together in the newly opened space between their bodies, fingers fumbling as he worked his ring up and off his finger. He couldn't meet either Mike or Macy’s gaze as he reached over and firmly placed it on the bookshelf. The ring clinked softly, loud in the sudden stunned silence.

“Kevin,” Macy breathed, eyes wide. “What...I mean...that's your _ring_ ,” she said, eyes flicking between him and the circle of silver on the shelf. “You don't...I mean...” she stammered.

Mike's hand curled around his neck, warm and grounding. “We understand, Kevin. Don't think we're pushing...”

Kevin cut him off with a shake of his head. “I want this,” he said, almost pleading for them to understand. “I put on that ring with vague thoughts of a white wedding and a white picket fence. But I don't want that anymore, maybe I never did.” He reached out, one hand to Macy, one to Mike. “I want you. Both of you. For as long as you'll have me.”

Together, their fingers curled around his hands, and Kevin closed his eyes, already feeling a little overwhelmed as they moved in to squeeze him tight. “Are you sure?” Macy pressed once more.

He leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose, knowing it would make her smile. “You can't have all the fun.”

Mike laughed softly in his ear. “Well, in that case,” he growled. “What's say you and I show him what fun we've been having, hey Mace?”

Kevin found himself flat on his back, staring up into Macy as she straddled his waist, her quick, nimble fingers tugging at his buttons. “Too many layers, Kevin,” she scolded lightly. “We need to do something about that.”~

He couldn't help but smile despite the nervous flutters in his belly. She splayed her fingers over his t-shirt and leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Shh," she purred. "It's so worth it, trust me."

He nodded and let himself relax into her touch as she pushed his button down off his shoulders and tugged him up enough so that Mike could pull it off. Kevin took a deep breath and pulled his own t-shirt off, blushing a little under Macy's eyes as they roamed across his pale chest. He started a little as Mike's hands pushed around his ribs, his hands stroking and scratching lightly as Kevin relaxed back into Mike, tilting his head so that Mike could nibble a line of marks along the side of his throat.

Mike's fingers pinching his nipple tore a gasp out of Kevin, and Macy laughed in delight as she leaned in and pushed Mike's hand away to lathe her tongue over the tight nub. Kevin flopped back completely, almost purring as Macy sucked and licked. He felt Mike's chest rumble as he laughed softly. "Hey Macy, I think he likes that."

Kevin groaned again in agreement as Macy ever so lightly grazed her teeth over his nipple. He gasped, the muscles in his stomach spasming as he proceeded to kiss down his chest and belly, her fingers already on the buttons of his jeans. She paused, looking up at him, eyes huge and dark, messy strands of hair falling down her cheeks. Kevin reached out with a shaking hand to brush them back behind her ear, and she smiled and pushed into his touch.

Kevin's eyes drifted closed as Mike began nibbling on his earlobe, brushing his lips up the curve of Kevin's ear. Then Macy was pulling down his jeans, and Kevin gasped, eyes flying open as Macy began mouthing him through the thin cotton of his briefs.

Mike just chuckled in his ear. "She's a wicked tease," he growled, his hands wandering all over Kevin's skin, touching everywhere he could reach.

Kevin reached over behind him. The angle was awkward and his neck protested the strain, but he craned up into the kiss anyway. "You," Kevin mumbled against his lips. "Are still dressed."

Mike laughed, the puffs of hot air hitting Kevin's mouth. "Hear that, Mace?"

Macy was sprawled over Kevin's legs, grinning up at them as she watched them kiss. "I say what Kevin wants, Kevin gets," she replied, rolling off and easily shrugging off her shirt.

Kevin's mouth went dry, and Mike's arms tightened around him. "Isn't she beautiful?" he asked.

Kevin nodded as Macy looked at them, a light blush staining her cheeks. "Come on," she said with a nervous little laugh as she reached out to take his hand and haul him up. "You too."

Kevin couldn't help but laugh, giddy, as there was a blur of motion, the three of them stripping off their clothes and tumbling back onto the bed. Kevin found himself looking into Mike's eyes as Macy's fingers trailed lightly over his bare arms. Kevin's eyes fluttered for a moment as Mike's fingers stole across his hip and goosebumps spread out over his skin. "Shh," Mike soothed, kissing him gently. "We've got you."

Kevin let himself go, trusting them as they mapped out his body with touch and taste, hands and lips wandering almost aimlessly over his skin. He was almost mewling with the intensity of it all as Macy's fingers pressed into the sharpness of his hip and he felt the warmth of her breath stream across the hard, leaking tip of his cock.

Mike was sprawled over his other side, pressing Kevin's leg down into the mattress, his own dick pressing firmly into Kevin's thigh. It was almost too much when Mike twisted in, and Kevin propped himself up to watch, unable for a second to separate out the different sensations they were so intense. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Macy and Mike's fingers twine together at the base of his cock. Macy arched her back, leaning in to meet Mike's mouth for a quick, bruising kiss before they both descended.

Kevin groaned loudly, head tipping back onto the mattress as Macy's warm, wet mouth lapped at the head of his cock as Mike began to drag his lips down the shaft towards Kevin's balls. His muscles twitched, almost unable to cope with it all as Macy's worked her way down and Mike licked his way up until they met at the head. Kevin gasped, writhing automatically as their tongues twined around him, but Mike and Macy both pushed him back down, holding him still against the mattress as they continued to suck and lick, kissing around him before separating out.

Kevin panted, struggling to get air into his lungs, as Mike pulled off, leaving Macy to lap almost delicately at the slit, little teasing flashes of her tongue. Kevin pried his eyes open as he felt Mike stretch up, pushing in to kiss him, licking the taste off Mike's lips. "Ok?" Mike asked quietly.

"Oh yes," Kevin groaned, heartfelt, jerking a little as Macy punctuated it by swallowing around him.

Mike chuckled as he slithered back down Kevin's side and rearranged himself until he was half-between, half-over Kevin's legs. Kevin heard Macy make a softly inquisitive noise at the back of her throat, felt her shuffle up a little, and he reached out blindly until his flailing hand found her. She caught his wrist and squeezed gently, her hair whisking over Kevin's hip and adding another sensation to the mass that were driving Kevin insane.

Macy giggled, and Kevin yelped as Mike's tongue returned to lick a broad stripe up the underside of Kevin's penis and back down. Kevin struggled to hold still under them as Mike sucked one of Kevin's balls into his mouth for a moment, letting go just as Macy wrapped her lips around Kevin's cock and sucked, hard. "Guys," Kevin panted out, head thrashing side to side, feeling the incredible, inexoriable pull through his body. "I'm...I'm..."

Mike rubbed his cheek up the inside of Kevin's thigh. "Come for us, baby," he drawled, voice wrecked. Kevin could barely breath, whining as he pushed up against where Mike and Macy were holding him down. "Come on," Mike repeated, leaning in to run his tongue around the edge of where Macy's lips were stretched around his cock head.

Kevin came with a shout.

He blinked, breathing hard, feeling bonelessly satiated. A soft noise forced his eyes open, and he watched, heart still pounding in his chest, as Macy and Mike kissed each other, open-mouthed and sloppy. Kevin felt his dick twitch as Mike moaned and caught Macy's head, holding her still as he licked into her mouth, pulling back only to chase the last little trickle along the crease of Macy's lips. Mike held onto Macy, pulling her in even as he looked down at Kevin, pupils blown.

Kevin mewled and reached for them, smiling as they came willingly, wrapping themselves along his sides. Macy nosed in, and Kevin twisted to line up their mouths, kissing her sweetly, tasting the unfamiliar hint of salt on her lips. Mike draped himself over Kevin's shoulder and nosed along his jaw as he kissed her. Kevin broke the kiss without pulling away, letting Mike push in between them. Kevin could barely breath with the weight of Mike's body on him, the closeness of Mike and Macy's mouths to his, but right that second, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Slowly, their kisses softened into light brushes of lips against skin, the gentle stroke and pet of hands and fingers. "Okay?" Macy asked softly.

Kevin smiled sleepily, feeling warm and safe and loved. "Better than okay," he reassured her. Wrapped in their arms, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
